Fashionable women's apparel, clothing and accessories commonly are tailored or designed so that they display various stylistic or fashionable lines. As an example, women who wear blouses or dresses having a bateau neck display stylistic horizontal necklines which extend from the top of the left shoulder to the top of the right shoulder. Bateau neck blouses worn in coordination with a yoke skirt create additional horizontal lines displayed at the waistline and hipline. Another example of display by women's clothing or apparel of stylistic lines is a women's draped necked dress or blouse which displays a series of concentric curved lines at the neckline. Another example is the diagonally angled lines of a women's dress having a plunging neckline, or the crossing diagonal lines of a women's wrap around dress. A further example of diagonally crossing stylistic clothing lines is taught by the Clothing Assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,392 issued Mar. 16, 1997 to Greg Koerner, et al.
Several common items of clothing or apparel worn by both men and women perform a primary utilitarian function, and perform a secondary stylistic line displaying function; the secondary function being dictated, sometimes undesirably by the primary function. For example, the primary utilitarian function of the hatband of a hat is prevention of outward stretching of the hat; the secondary function of the hatband being display of a stylistic horizontal line. The horizontal line of the hatband follows and is integral to its utilitarian function. Similarly, the brim of a lady's hat commonly displays a stylistic horizontal line while shading the wearer's face, the shade being the primary function of the brim and the horizontal stylistic line being secondary. Another common example of such primary and secondary functions is suspenders which display stylistic vertical lines while performing their primary utilitarian function of trouser suspension. Similarly, a common belt which, when worn in combination with common trousers, primarily functions to mechanically suspend trousers in proper wearing position, and secondarily functions to display a stylistic horizontal line. In order for a common belt to properly perform its mechanical trouser supporting function, it is sometimes necessary that the belt have a width of 3/4 inches or greater, such enhanced width preventing the belt from undesirably gouging into the waist of the wearer. However, it is often undesirable for a woman to display a thick or wide stylish line at the waist. In each of the above examples, including the wide belt example, the secondary stylistic function is potentially undesirably dictated by the primary utilitarian function of the clothing item.
The instant invention provides a solution where the above described problem arises in relation to belts and trousers by providing a novel trouser, belt and belt loop assembly. The inventive assembly allowing a women's belt to perform trouser suspension as capably as a common wide belt while desirably performing the secondary function of displaying narrow rather than wide stylistic horizontal lines at the waist.